A little surprise
by Dorian Havilliard
Summary: So orignially this was a little bit of something but I'm too lazy to continue an entire set of one-shots so I've seperated it. This is a story where Dorian asks for a puppy but Manon has something else in mind... Features Rowaelin.


**Mmmmm... Yeah i got another cute idea!**

 **Dearest Ms Maas. Don't sue me... The characters are yours.**

 **Prompt: my brain... Dorian/Manon. Modern day au. And Rowaelin...Later**

* * *

"Please, Manon!" Dorian begged. "I really want one."

"Dorian,babe. I said no and I'm sticking to it." Manon crossed her arms and glared at Dorian.

"But puppies are the cutest creatures ever! You know, I love dogs so much. Why can't we get one." He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"That's not going to work this time, Dorian! Where would you even keep the dog if you got one! Our apartment is too small and I'm- I don't even like dogs!" Manon hoped he wouldn't ask about her little mishap... But that was Dorian. He always caught her out with the little things.

Dorian stared at her. "You're what?"

Manon hesitated. She knew it would be his dream come true. She remembered there first date and how bluntly honest he had been. She had fallen in love with that honestly. In her line of work as a CIA agent, she hardly came across honest people. It was really surprising that he, as a CEO of Adarlan industries, would be so honest.

"Dorian... We've been married for five years or rather dating for two and married for three. We spoke about the possibility of kids on our first date. It was the one thing I thought would destroy our relationship. You know, because I didn't want any and you wanted one or two... I thought it would be our demise..."

Dorian walked towards Manon while she was saying her little speech and kissed her forehead. "You're rambling, love."

"I'm pregnant," she said so softly, Dorian was positive that if he wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard her. Dorian smiled...It was a huge grin that showed all his teeth. His eyes immediately went to her belly. He poked it and Manon hit away his hand.

"A little one? A little me or you? In there? I can't believe it! I always wanted one! This is amazing, Manon! How long until we have it!"

Manon smiled at his childishness. He was so happy, she wondered why she was ever nervous.

"It's very small and I'm only eight weeks pregnant. I can't believe..."she trailed off.

"Can't believe that I'm so excited. I can't wait for my baby! It's going to be so cute! Maybe we could convince Rowan and Aelin to have one as well! Than our baby can have a playmate!"

"Dorian, we can't tell them yet."

Dorian looked puzzled. "I can't keep a secret from Aelin. You know that...it would hurt too much."

Manon looked into Dorian's eyes. He was about to cry and Manon knew why. Aelin and Dorian were best friends when they were little but she was kidnapped. When Dorian took over Adarlan industries he sent a team of people, whom Manon supervised, to find Aelin. She was on the city but under a different name. Aelin told Dorian and Manon what had happened to her and why she went under an alias of Celeana. The CIA and Aelin took down the drug lord, Valg, and that was the end of that.

"Fine, tell her to come here with Rowan."

"As if Rowan would let her out of his sight." Manon snorted.

Dorian took out his phone and called Aelin

 **(Aelin is bold.** Dorian is normal **)**

 **Hello? This is she who is fabulous. What's up, Dor.**

Hey, Aelin. Uhm Manon and I have something to tell you guys.

 **Sure, Dorian. I guess Rowan and I do, too. So I'll be there in 15?**

Thats perfect.

 ** _(DIT SPYT MY)_**

15 minutes later and they had not arrived. Manon was laying on the couch and her head was in Dorian's lap.

"I bet you the got distracted." Manon said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Dorian laughed. "As if we wouldn't?"

Manon shrug. "Touchè."

"Well as long as Dorian understands. I mean look at my hunk of a man." Aelin said as she walked into the apartment. Rowan was behind he taking her coat. "Rowan, I can take of my own coat that you very much..."

Rowan shrugged and walked over to a single couch seat."Whatever."

"Don't mind mister grumpy over there. So what did you want to tell us?" Aelin said and sat on Rowan's lap.

"I didn't want to say anything but apparently mister honesty over here won't be able to keep a secret for just one more month. Then it would be appropriate to tell people but no...he just can't wait."

Dorian laughed. "One month is a long time for such big news..."

Rowan smiled having caught on.

Aelin looked at them. "I don't get it. I don't get it but Rowan does." she huffed. "That's so unfair!"

Manon held up her hands. "It's not our fault he caught on. Aelin, you are so slow sometimes. I'm pregnant. Two months so it's not much but Dorian can't keep a secret."

Rowan nodded and said,"You're pretty early along. Just like Aelin who's three months and still doesn't want to tell anyone."

Dorian's mouth dropped wide open.

Aelin glared at him. _Thanks for consulting me, babe._

 _You shouldn't keep a secret from Dorian. The further along it is the worse his reaction will be._

Aelin pouted but conceded. _Fine._

Manon looked at them. "You know that communication thingy is pretty damn creepy."

Aelin got all teary. "I can't believe we're both pregnant. It's so unbelievable."

Rowan hugged her to his chest.

Manon got up and put on her and Aelin's favourite movie. Its had a kickass female protagonist not forgetting a hot male lead. Theo james could save their lives any day. Damn.

And that's how Aelin told Dorian about a secret she never wanted to keep but was to nervous to say. And why Dorian got a bigger house with a guard dog.

* * *

 **Its so obvious what movie it is. I mean Theo James! Kickass tris prior! Divergent! Duh! I hoped you like this one. I'm kinda proud of this! Leave me a word or a phrase or a pairing and I'll come up with an idea!**


End file.
